


walls.

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Grinding, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Intercrural Sex, Other, Underwear, Underwear Sex, Wall Sex, Why Did I Write This?, eret fucks in between ur thighs, he/him 4 eret, ok a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: Alastair. . . Eret. . . Fucks you against a wall.[DNI IF YOU SHIP TUBBO/TOMMY/DRISTA/LANI WITH ADULTS OR LEWD THEM IN ANYWAY]
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	walls.

**Author's Note:**

> he/him pronouns are only used 4 eret in this fic.
> 
> \- idk what type of sex yall r doing but im p sure its intercrural  
> \- this is my first time writing inbetween the thighs so it's probably bad but im p sure ill improve  
> \- i hate this

"Stop teasing me."

Your boyfriend has a solemn look on their face, causing to laugh at how serious he looks. In reaction, he pins your hands up to the wall, gripping onto your wrists. That makes you shut up, light red blush on your cheeks. With how close he is, you can feel his erection.

He bites his lip as you grinds a little into you, making you let out a quiet moan. "S-seriously, Alastair? Against the wall. . .?" You whisper, which causes him to continue grinding his clothed erection against your skirt. "Fuck. ."

Within a few minutes during him grinding against you, he suddenly lifts up your skirt, thrusting his erection inbetween your thighs. "Mhm!" You moan out. He loses his grip onto your wrists, putting his hands onto your hips as he rocks himself into your thighs. You put a hand over your mouth, muffling your moans. You're against a wall.

Though, he abruptly stops, leaving you horny and confused but the confusion melts away as you see him taking off his pants, leaving him completely naked down there, he settles himself back inbetween his thighs, it feels way better this time, making you and him moan louder.

"God, you're so cute like this. . ." He mumbles, kissing your neck as he fucks inbetween your thighs, semi-wet from your arousal pooling out of your underwear. His pace gets rougher inbetween your thighs, fucking your underwear inbetween your thighs, making you moan louder as you didn't expect the sudden change in his pace.

You let go of your hand covering your mouth, placing your hands onto his hips, guiding him to take you roughly and needily and it's everything you want and need. His pace is still rough, but it gets sloppier. You can tell he's close, and you are too. The male bites into your neck, being more rougher with his final shot, loud moans from him he cums onto your underwear, and also getting some of his cum onto your thighs. You finish a few more seconds after him, crying out his name, your entire face as red as a tomato as you finish all over your underwear.

After getting off your sex high, he hugs you. "Was I too rough?" He asks you, genuine worry in his voice. "It was perfect! I loved it so much!" You answer, he kisses your cheek.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, yeah?"


End file.
